Recently, technologies related to constructing structures such as, buildings, houses, and the like using additive manufacturing machines, also referred to as three-dimensional (3D) printing machines, have been developed. Typically, in such cases, a design of the structure may be provided to the 3D printing machine, which may deposit and extrude a material to build the structure according to the design. Moreover, the design may include layer-by-layer sliced format. Such designs may be developed by designers, structural engineers, and the like. However, it may be difficult for these designers to get their work in front of a broad audience for review and possible purchase by customers. Further, the customers may be able to view only a simple model or pictures of the purchased designs.
For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 8,161,411 is related to improved graphical user interfaces (hereinafter the GUI's of the '411 patent) suitable for reviewing, browsing, previewing and/or purchasing media items. The graphical user interfaces are suitable for reviewing or browsing numerous media items. The graphical user interfaces are also suitable for previewing or purchasing media items in an on-line manner. The graphical user interfaces are particularly useful for a system that provides purchase and distribution of media in a client-server environment.
However, the GUI's of the '411 patent may not provide an analysis of each of the media items so as to facilitate a user to make a decision on the purchase of a particular media item. Further, the GUI's of the '411 patent does not allow integrating and/or viewing information relating to the distribution of 3D printed structures that may have an effect on the subsequent purchases made by one or more users. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present disclosure.